


A Better Birthday

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was party.</p></blockquote>





	A Better Birthday

She had made it abundantly clear to her friends that they were not to do anything for her birthday. The only difference among the last nine had been the degree of awfulness, but they had all been terrible. Which was why, when the door pounding started, her first instinct was to ignore it.

He took her breath away, like always. "There's no more loophole, I still love you, can I come in?" He stopped kissing her long enough to murmur, "Happy Birthday." As she led him to her bedroom, she decided that a two-person party could work out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was party.


End file.
